


【BatCat】Shelter 庇护【蝙猫】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Batman - Fandom, Catwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses





	【BatCat】Shelter 庇护【蝙猫】

#1.

凌晨一点。  
蝙蝠侠结束了他的夜巡。  
最近的哥谭异常的平静，没有斗殴，没有走私，就连团伙盗窃也少了。  
媒体认为是马罗尼团伙被端掉后，反派们开始变老实了。但蝙蝠侠很清楚，各方势力都在潜伏着、筹划着，等待争夺马罗尼地盘的时机。

韦恩庄园。  
像往常一样，布鲁斯用钩爪勾住楼上的围栏，攀上了二楼卧室的阳台。  
推开阳台门的一刻，他便发现了屋内有一个熟悉的身影。他甚至不需要开灯，都能判断得出来，躺在他卧室沙发上的人是谁。  
“啧啧，布鲁斯，换上了这身制服，你连回自己家都不走正门了。”  
他摁下台灯的开关，房间瞬间变得明亮起来了。赛琳娜•凯尔，此刻在他的卧室里伸了个大大的懒腰。  
她肯定又犯了什么事，被人追杀到不能回家了。平日独来独往踪影难寻的猫女，唯独在这种窘境，才会主动找上门。  
布鲁斯侧过头去，一边避开与她对视，一边用制服上的设备查看猫女住所楼下的监控：“你又犯了什么事，公寓楼下谁的眼线都有。”  
“你懂的，我不会问金主们太多细节的，一时资金紧张才接的单子……你这次会帮我吗？”赛琳娜娇滴滴地擦了擦眼角，仿佛一切都是迫不得已她也十分不好意思一样，但布鲁斯知道她丝毫没有愧疚的意思。  
“我知道你可以向谁求助。哥谭警局。”  
“我在里面待过了，那个地方不适合我……”

“我警告过你的，赛琳娜，不要老是淌混水，这是你自己惹的祸。”布鲁斯板起脸来，摁了摁房间的电话，“阿福，上楼送客。”  
半晌，阿福在电话那头慢悠悠地应道：“老爷，我们家今晚没有来客，何来送客一说呀。”  
“我都看见你给她沏的茶了。”布鲁斯瞥了一眼赛琳娜面前的茶杯。  
“哦，那是我给您沏的。”  
“……”  
“布鲁斯老爷，我看您肯定是累坏了，早点休息吧。晚安。”  
也不等布鲁斯回话，阿福就这么将电话挂了。  
布鲁斯的脸有点挂不住，索性转身走进更衣室，对外喊道，“10分钟后你还在的话，我就亲自送客。”

赛琳娜知道，布鲁斯并不打算真的将她赶走。  
因为他方才已经在看床头柜的第一格了，那是他平时放安全套的地方。她刚进门的时候也翻了翻那一格。  
令她心情大好的是，里面的套并没有减少，和她上次过夜后剩下的数量完全一致。  
她往布鲁斯走掉的方向看了看，他甚至没有将更衣室的门关上。  
——口是心非。  
赛琳娜笑了，熟练地将身上的紧身衣脱下丢到一边，也钻进了他的更衣室。

 

#2.

次日清晨。  
布鲁斯看着依偎在身边的赛琳娜，心情介于满足与窝火之间。  
满足的原因，不必解释。窝火的原因，主要在于，这个女人在惹麻烦之前，就很清楚自己在犯罪。她也很清楚，站在法律的一边，他理应毫不犹豫地将她捕获然后上交出去。但每次闯祸之后，她还是敢这么光明正大地找他，像挑衅一样，吃死了他舍不得对自己下手。  
他侧过身来观察了她一阵。她熟睡的样子，乖巧，安稳，毫无防备。与她清醒的时候截然不同。  
趁她睡觉时铐住她，简直轻而易举。  
有那么几秒，他真的想去够地上的万能腰带，拿出手铐付诸行动。但在他伸出手时，他就想起了她昨晚的话。  
『布鲁斯，你是我唯一能依靠的人了……』  
该死的，他就是做不到。

布鲁斯与赛琳娜一起下楼时，阿福正好在蝙蝠洞布置早餐。  
两份早餐。  
阿福还刻意在推开电脑桌上的那一大堆文件，别致地摆了一瓶玫瑰。  
“早安，布鲁斯老爷。噢，早安，凯尔小姐。”  
布鲁斯清了清嗓子：“阿福，我还以为你不知道家里有客人呢。”  
“我有这么说过吗？一定是我太老，糊涂了。你们还有要事商量，我还是上楼去吧，有什么需要随时喊我……凯尔小姐。”  
阿福完全没有搭理自家主人的打算，匆忙地走了出去，关上了蝙蝠洞的大门。  
布鲁斯难以置信地看了赛琳娜一眼：“你对我的管家做了什么？他是不是把我家钥匙都给你配好了？”  
“我看上去像是需要钥匙的人吗？”  
“好吧，你确实不怎么需要。”

阿福走远后，赛琳娜才收起嬉笑的表情，向布鲁斯讲述自己惹上的麻烦。  
雇猫女行窃的，是那个成日捧着个腹语娃娃的精分怪人“腹语者”阿诺德•韦斯柯。  
韦斯柯手上的腹语娃娃“疤面”让她到第五大道上的一家律师事务所窃取一份资料。预付10万美元，事成之后再补5万美元。  
在抵达那家事务所后，赛琳娜很快认出了事务所的标志。那是双面人旗下的事务所。她马上意识到这件事情不简单，于是，在为疤面拷下资料的同时，她也在自己的U盘里拷下了备份。  
疤面与猫女相约在哥谭码头对接。但交接当晚，“企鹅人”奥斯瓦德•科布尔波特带着打手们出现，打断了他们的对接。  
企鹅人明显是知道有这么个交易的，疤面想要的资料，他也想要，甚至是想一人独享。但双面人的手下很快发现档案被盗了，带上警察往码头赶，双方的打斗不得不叫停。匆忙撤退的大家乱作一团，疤面的手下将U盘弄丢了，谁都没有抢到想要的资料。  
于是，一夜过去后，猫女成了所有人的目标：双面人要找她算账；疤面没有得到想要的资料，开始怀疑她是泄密人；企鹅人则还企图找到她，想逼迫她透露那晚窃取的资料。三方的势力范围之广，眼线无处不在，就连警局与牢狱，都变得不那么安全了。  
这种情况下，她不得不向他求助。

布鲁斯叹了口气。  
“赛琳娜，你要被追杀多少次，才能吸取教训……”  
“我知错了，” 她又开始摆出那副可怜巴巴的表情了，“你会帮助我吗，布鲁斯？”  
“也不是不可以……”布鲁斯思忖了片刻，嘴角开始微微上翘，“只要你交出你全部的赃款与这些年‘收集’的藏品，并且听我的话不再干这行。”  
“这可不行！”赛琳娜想都没想就马上摇头。  
布鲁斯耸耸肩：“那我只能将你赶出韦恩庄园了。”  
“不，你不会这么做的……”赛琳娜的语气变得没那么坚定了。  
“对，我不会。你可以一直待在我家，不踏出去一步，等这次风浪平息再出去，大概也就等三五个月的时间。”布鲁斯的语气越发得意，“三五个月，足以把你闷死了，也足以让我找到你的宝贝们藏在哪里了。”  
赛琳娜心有不甘却又无言以对，思前想后，只能郁闷地嘟哝了一句“成交”。

 

#3.

“赛琳娜，你之前有看过这份文档吗？”  
“文档有加密，我之前还没有破解的时间。给我几分钟。”  
蝙蝠电脑前只有一个座位，布鲁斯坐下后，便没有多余的位置。赛琳娜也不打算一直站着，直接就坐到他的大腿上。布鲁斯挑挑眉，往椅背靠了靠，让两人都坐得舒服一些。  
还没等布鲁斯想好，要不要低头闻一闻赛琳娜的后颈，赛琳娜就将这份文档破解了。

这个文档由两个部分组成。  
一部分是马罗尼倒台前贿赂的官员的资料，其中有部分官员尚未被抓到马脚，这些是双面人准备挟制的；一部分是这两个月双面人买通政要和警力的记录，基本上看各位政要的职位与分布，就能看出双面人打算主攻的方向和接下来想要吞并的区域。  
这份资料，无论落在哪一方手里，哥谭帮派间相互制衡、无法闹事的局面肯定会被打破，哥谭政坛也势必会大乱。

“如果公开了这些资料，双面人就倒台了，这样企鹅人和疤面的精力就都集中在对方身上，就无暇咬着你不放。但——”  
“但这份资料不能就这样公开。”赛琳娜眉头紧锁，“马罗尼倒台了，再倒下一个双面人，企鹅人和疤面的势力只会更加壮大，即便他俩不追着我不放，我们的日子也不见得好到哪里去。我们还需要能够打击企鹅人和疤面的东西。”  
“不仅这些，哥谭需要一些新鲜的血液了。”

 

#4.

最近，韦恩集团的员工留意到，平日成天不知所踪无心工作的老板，最近又频繁地出席高管会议和公益晚宴了，还开始关心起竞选捐款的事情。  
老板有钱任性，参不参与应酬，关不关心工作，完全看心情。他们已经习惯了这位富家子弟间歇性抽风的这一套。比较让大家在意的，还是公司竞选捐款部门新来的咨询顾问。  
新来的女顾问，披着一头金色大波浪卷发，几乎每天都戴着金丝眼睛，穿着复古款的黑色正装。明明一身性冷淡的行头，说起话来却十分地轻佻。要说她看着就不靠谱吧，她会议上的分析却又头头是道，她对各位候选人背后财阀的财力情况、能提供的人脉、资源质量都能做出准确判断。最为玄虚的是，她有时还能说出部分财阀家里养了几只猫。眼光如此之独到，消息如此之灵通，竞选办的同事们无不心服口服。  
不过这位顾问的意见似乎并不常常与老板一致，每次会议结束后，老板都到这位女士的办公室与她争执很久，据保洁阿姨反馈，每次他俩大吵一架出来后，那个办公室都是一片狼籍。  
不愧是实力空降，刚来不久就有勇气跟老板拍板对着干。小员工们默默感叹。  
听见小姑娘们的讨论，一旁拖地的保洁阿姨轻声地叹了口气。  
想起老板从那位女士的办公室出来路过她时，总是给她警告的眼神，阿姨还是强忍住八卦的冲动，没敢向小姑娘们透露自己的发现——  
她每次都在那个办公室的垃圾桶翻到用过的避孕套和被撕破的丝袜。

“老板，每次都这么来一发，你要给我付双倍工资的。”  
赛琳娜一边轻轻地替布鲁斯擦掉嘴角上蹭到的口红，一边拿他调侃。  
见他不回话，赛琳娜继续自顾自地吐槽：“我看你要么就是跟克拉克一起混久了，要么就是《公主日记》看多了，戴个眼镜换个发型就想糊弄疤面他们吗？还给我弄来这么一顶假发，我都快不记得刚认识你的时候我是金发的了……”  
“那帮家伙没法儿在我的公司设眼线的。”  
“所以你就是单纯想看我这么打扮吗？”事后调戏，尤其理直气壮。  
“……赛琳娜。”  
每次听见他用这种语气喊自己的名字，赛琳娜就知道话题要变得认真起来了，不再作声。

“昨天，我已经将我们这段时间梳理的大部分人脉分布和收集的罪证都交给戈登，双面人的、企鹅人的、疤面的都有。我们扶持的几位的政要和竞选人，支持率正在变高，可以预见后面的压倒性胜利。我相信你的眼光，也相信他们。有他们在，后面的局势不会太难看。戈登已经在做围剿的安排了，这是个大动作，我这两晚都会去协助他。”  
布鲁斯顿了顿，望向了她，眼神变得认真而不容拒绝：“还记得你给我的承诺吗？”  
“所有赃物充公……”赛琳娜回答的有些不情愿，但还是将后半截也补上了“不再偷窃。”  
“赛琳娜，你擅长的事情有很多。”布鲁斯握住了她的手，“即便退出旧业，你依然是个很优秀的女人。至少这段日子，你是个很优秀的顾问。”  
“也就你会这么说。”  
“你知道我对你的期待。”  
该死的，她就是很怕他说这样的话。  
叹了口气，赛琳娜还是写下了自己的账户和仓库的地址。  
“账户密码是我家黑猫的名字和生日，就是最黏你的那只。”她懊恼地递上了仓库的钥匙。“我不会再说一遍的。”  
布鲁斯收下了纸条和钥匙，眼里有了久违的笑意。

 

#5.

哥谭重新洗牌的这段时间，猫女不太适宜在哥谭市里出现，一直待在韦恩庄园也实在没意思，她最好还是到国外避避风头。  
赛琳娜是这么跟阿福解释的。  
“布鲁斯老爷很快就会回家了，您不再等他一下吗？”  
“不了，我要赶不上飞机了。”她连连摆手，“阿福，再见。”  
“再见，凯尔小姐。我和老爷会等您回来的。”

过往所有的收藏全被收走，不懊恼是不可能的。但想到自己最终还是食言，无法做到不再盗窃，赛琳娜还是沉住了气，不做盗回赃物的打算，逃离哥谭，远离蝙蝠侠。  
但猫女是不会两手空空的离开的。在登上离开哥谭的飞机前，赛琳娜闯进了韦恩大楼的顶楼，找到了自己的犒劳品。

如果有那么一幅画，猫女非偷不可，那就是《我妻子的情人们》。  
这幅画是Carl Kahler的名作。  
这幅画现在价值80万美元。  
最重要的是，这幅画上面画着42只猫。  
没有谁能比她更值得拥有这幅画了。  
在给韦恩集团当咨询顾问的时候，她无意中打听到，布鲁斯在替苏富比拍卖行的好友保存这幅油画。  
在窃取这幅画上，赛琳娜做过很多考究。且不提苏富比先进而森严的安保系统。这幅画在面积上就已经与她之前接触的许多世界名作很不一样。长8.5英尺，宽6英尺，要悄无声息地运走这么一幅画，对所有盗窃犯而言，都是巨大的挑战。  
这幅画在伦敦的时候，她不好下手，如今被挪到了哥谭，还被放在韦恩大楼。主场优势实在是明显，不偷走它，实在太没天理了。

从破除安保，到拆卸画框，到画作包装，到在警报声响前逃离大楼，一切进行得行云流水，十分顺利，顺利到赛琳娜都开始觉得哪里不对了。但眼看着航班快要到起飞了，她便不再做考虑，登上了飞机。  
直到在巴黎的酒店房间内摊开了整幅画作，赛琳娜才知道问题出在哪里——  
她偷到手的是一幅定制的仿制品。  
这幅画的中央，多出了一个金色长发墨绿色双眸的女人，抱着纯黑的猫咪妩媚的笑着。  
右下角的画名还被改成《我妻子与她的情人们》。

“啧，恶趣味。”

 

#6.

一个月后。  
猫女悄悄地回到了哥谭市。  
在这一个月的时间里，双面人、企鹅人与疤面均被哥谭警方捕获，被送往阿卡姆疯人院。哥谭日报爆出了所有相关政要官员贪污受贿的记录。各个犯罪集团内部都闹得人仰马翻，已经没人在意也没人记得猫女在几个月前惹出的麻烦了。  
如今她家楼下又恢复了先前门可罗雀的模样。

听见公寓里传来久违的猫咪叫声，赛琳娜迫不及待地推开了房门。  
她朝思暮想的小宝贝们一个个毛发发亮，精神伶俐，健康活泼，明显被照顾得特别好。见她回家，都凑了过来，蹭她的腿。  
打开壁橱，里面整整齐齐地放着不同口味不同牌子的猫罐头。有几个罐头上还被贴上的便签，上面写着她家小宝贝们的名字，大概是哪只猫咪喜欢哪个口味的意思。一看便知道是布鲁斯的字迹。  
赛琳娜冲着怀里的暹罗猫笑道：“我怎么觉得他对你们比对我还上心呢？”

此时，艺术频道正在播报晚间新闻。  
『创作于19世纪末的知名油画《我妻子的情人们》于3月14日的拍卖会中以500万美元成交。拍下这幅画的是哥谭首富，韦恩集团的董事长，布鲁斯•韦恩。』  
赛琳娜听到画名便马上回到电视机前，正好赶上了布鲁斯的采访。

『听说您之前专门找人临摹过这幅画，可是那幅画在3个月前被盗了？』  
『哦是的，但这件事并没有你们说的这么叫人沮丧。那幅仿制品其实并不怎么值钱，我相信那位小偷一定是出于欣赏和热爱才偷走那一幅画的。现在原作在我手上，如果那位神偷真的要来，就让她来吧。』

『相信我，没有谁能比我更适合做这幅画的主人。《我妻子的情人们》。』  
布鲁斯冲着镜头得意地笑道。

【完】


End file.
